The Hogwarts Years
by StaringStars
Summary: -CLOSED FOR REFURBISHMENT- Lily and James, mostly in Lily's POV but it will definately have frequent appearances by everyones favorite pranksters.
1. The Beginning

Lily Irene Evans wasn't really what you'd call a complete original, but there are very few even remotely like her. This is her story intertwined with the stories of those who were closest to her.

Lily was born July 1, 1968 and the second child of Camellia and Brian Evans. Born two months early, she was small and sickly and her doctor gave her a small chance of survival. Her arents refused to believe the doctors verdict and took her home, vowing to do everything in their power to help her, often shamelessly spoiling her. The problem with doing this was that the first child, Petunia, began to resent Lily for the attention she received, a problem that would be between them for the remainder of their childhood. On Lily's first birthday the Evans' moved from the city to a small town in the country.

A few days after they moved one of their new neighbors, a woman named Rose Evans came to welcome them and brought her son along. James Potter was the first living son of Rose Harold Potter and was their pride and joy. He and Lily got along from that first day and become inseparable. The two were so attached to each other that they often refused to part for meals or bed and their parents would have to either drag them apart or else let one of them sleep at the others house. On her fourth birthday Lily was given a clean bill of health by her doctor, the same doctor in fact who had predicted her death just four years earlier. However, even with this assurance, her parents continued to worry about her and continued to indulge her every wish. When they were nine years old Lily and James where separated when James' family moved away, finally separating the troublesome duo.

Then, on her eleventh birthday Lily received a very unexpected letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry inviting her to attend. There she and James ran into each other (literally) and after recovering from their shock James introduced her to Sirius Black whom he had met in Diagon Alley just after he had moved away. After this they met two Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. The five of them decided that they where going to be best friends forever..

Or so they thought...


	2. Off Schedule

**I am sorry that it took me so long to add another chapter but the comp died and it took forever to get someone over here to fix it. However, this gave me more time to write as I wasn't spending all my time reading other peoples fics. I have several chapters to post and I will try to do so at least once a week. Just keep in mind that school starts in less than a month for me.**

**Also, I forgot to put a disclaimer in my last chapter so this gets to count for both:**

**No I do not own Lily or the Marauders or Hogwarts or much of anything in this story for that matter, this is just my version of what happened before Harry Potter existed. Anything you recognize doesn't belong to me, other than that this is from my own mind.**

****

****

"Lily, we missed you so much! Come on, we already have our usual compartment saved."

"Hey Jen, its good to see you too, are the others here yet?" she replied hugging Jenna Gruben, a fellow sixth year Gryffindor.

"Yep, you're probably the only student in the entire school who waits until five minutes before eleven to make an appearance.

"Well what are you waiting for? Let's get going before we miss the train."

**_On The Train…_****__**

"Why do you do this to me every year?" Jenna panted as they made their way towards the back of the train.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I mean, every year we nearly miss the train because I stay behind to wait for you, we then chase the train while dragging your trunk and owl. Someday you should try to be on time for once."

Oh come on, we both know that you love tradition, you would hate it if I wasn't late every time." Lily replied laughing.

"I'd probably die of shock. This is our compartment."

"Lils, it's about time, I was beginning to think that you had finally missed the train, it's a miracle that you haven't before now."

"It's great to see you too Temp, did you have a good summer?"

"Absolutely smashing, yourself?"

"Wonderful, how else would it be, spending that much time without seeing Potter even once? By the way, where are our beloved roomies?" she asked sitting down on top of Tempest.

"Out on a scouting mission, they wanted to check out the male population of Hogwarts, now get off me big butt." She replied laughing as she shoved Lily onto the floor.

"Typical, its become a tradition of sorts hasn't it?" Jenna asked, chuckling as Lily picked herself up from the floor.

**_In Another Compartment Not Far From There…_****__**

"James?"

"Yeah?"

"Am I the only one who feels like this trip is more boring than usual?"

"Well, I guess by now we would have already run into Snivelly and Co. or blown something up…"

"…Thus inducing a visit by our favorite Gryffindor girls…"

"…Lead by none other than the lovely Lily Evans…"

"…And her evil counterpart Tempest Shacklebolt."

"Do you two have any idea how freakish and weird it is that you finish eachothers sentences?" Remus asked, from behind the book that he was reading.

"According to Lily and Tempest the reason for their similar thought patterns is that they share one brain between the two of them." Peter said glancing up from the Potions essay he was writing.

"Yes, well at least our one brain thought to finish the summer homework before boarding the train to Hogwarts." Sirius said grinning.

"Touché." Peter replied smiling as he returned to his essay writing.

"Will you two please wait for me to go to the prefects meeting before you pull off whatever it is you plan to do so that when Lily tries to get information from me then I can truthfully tell her that I didn't help you?" Remus asked, smiling knowingly at their identical, evil grins.

"Oh come on, she won't suspect a thing." Sirius whined.

"Wanna bet?" Meara asked as she slid the compartment door open.

"Yeah, you should have heard her ranting a few minutes ago: "_The Marauders are up to something, I hate it when they get of schedule. They are way past due for starting some sort of terrible chaos, usually by now they'd have blown something up, or 'accidentally' hitting some poor, unsuspecting first year in the crossfire while jinxing those foul Slytherins. I can't just sit here and wait for them to do whatever they are planning, I'm going to the prefect's compartment, I'll see you guys later." _Jenna said in a perfect imitation of Lily.

"Wow, she knows them way too well," Remus chuckled, "And I had better get going so she doesn't give me her speech about being a responsible prefect, good luck on the prank."

"See ya Moony, have fun."

"Thanks Prongs but I'm afraid that only you could get enjoyment out of Lily's wrath, personally, I'm terrified of her when she's angry. Don't forget, the more fun you have with this prank, the less Lily will like it."

****

**myumi-8805Thank you so much, you are my first reviewer. I am not planning on making Lily into a spoiled brat-a little bitter maybe-however, if she starts sounding too bratty please let me know.**

**Ami-ImATomLOVER Thank you for your review, I plan too add more chapters whenever possible and I am sorry I took so long on this one.**

**taiyourshoes Thank you for reading and reviewing, I love your story!**

**I know it wasn't very long but what you see is what you get, I'll try to make the next one longer. Please R&R, Thankies.**


	3. Arguments and Explosions

**

* * *

Nope, I still don't own any of it; JK seems reluctant to relinquish ownership. Anyway, I hope that you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**_As The Prefects Meeting Ends…_**

Lily was walking out of the prefects meeting when she heard a loud crash and smoke began billowing towards them from about the middle of the train. People began poking their heads out of their various compartments, trying to discover the source of disturbance; Lily however, didn't even bother to pretend that the cause was of questionable origin. She turned to glare at Remus who returned her look with one of what he apparently believed to be puzzlement.

"Don't even bother to pretend that you didn't know about this Remus Lupin, you know as well as I that Sirius and James are at the bottom of this mess. You are so lucky that it occurred while you where in my presence, making it difficult to prove your involvement, something that I am quite sure you planned." Lily snapped irritably as she pushed her way through the gathering crowd, heading through the rubble towards the back of the train in an attempt to find the remaining Marauders.

Her search was finally successful when she threw open a door to reveal James and Peter laughing, apparently pleased with themselves.

"Potter, what the hell did you ruin this time?!" she snarled.

"Why Lily dear, I'm afraid that I have no idea what you are talking about. I never ruin things, I just sort of put things out of order temporarily." He replied, grinning.

"Bullocks, you have everything to do with anything that causes high-scale damage around here, it doesn't take an idiot to realize what you did."

"Why you flatter me! You always seem to be giving me credit for some rather brilliant occurances. I get the feeling that this argument has something to do with the explosion that came from Snapey's compartment five minutes ago?"

"Besides, don't you think that you might be giving him too much credit?"

"Shut up Remus!"

"Okay, have fun, I think I'll go find backup incase we need to scrape Prongs off the floor."

"Answer my question Potter, what was it that you ruined?"

"Oh that was just the sound of new hearts breaking as they discovered that Jamsie has eyes only for you Lily flower." Sirius said putting his hand on her shoulder and grinning.

"Oh thank you _so_ much for gracing us with your presence Black." Lily snapped sarcastically, slapping his hand away.

"I do what I can for the world. It's lucky for you that we know you or we might never have these wonderful bonding experiences."

"Oh what a horror that would be, by the way, whatever it is that your twisted minds just did, I suggest you hide any evidence linking it to you, before I get to it first." She growled as she turned to walk away.

"Buh bye Lily Darling, think happy thoughts."

"_Ciao._"

After a few seconds of silence James spoke, looking slightly troubled.

"She really hates me doesn't she?"

"Actually, I don't think so." Remus said, looking thoughtful, "You see, I had a conversation with Tempest about three weeks ago in Diagon Alley and, although she didn't actually say it, I don't think Lily has been angry at you for several years, she just wants to hurt you as much as you did her."

"Well if she really believed that he didn't care then what would make her think that pretending to hate him would do anything to make him feel bad?"

"Well, she never actually started with being brutally mean until she realized that he was falling for her, you might not have noticed but before then she just did her best to avoid him."

"Well did she tell you what I could do to get Lily to forgive me and give me a second chance?" James asked hopefully.

"Not exactly, apparently she didn't want me to tell you how you should act because she doesn't want you to put on some phony act and get Lily to forgive you, only to be hurt again."

"Yeah right, that girl is a human lie detector; I can pull things over on McGonagall that wouldn't fool Lily for a second."

"Padfoot's right, she's the pranksters worst nightmare." Peter added thoughtfully.

"Well if you two would give me a second then I could finish what I was saying, Tempest wouldn't tell me anything but Meara and Melody had no qualms about doing so."

"They told you how I could get her to forgive me?"

"They told me what Lily hates the most about you… as well as what they think she likes about you."

"Remus, have I ever told you that you are my favorite person in the world?"

"…Next to myself and Lily, of course." Sirius added with his usual grin.

"I do what I can; you three have sacrificed and risked so much for me that I try my best to help you whenever possible."

"Nah, all that stuff that you think we've done for you has probably been more for our enjoyment than anything else." Sirius protested, looking somewhat embarrassed.

"Whatever the reason, I'm grateful. Anyway, about the things that she doesn't like…"

**_As The Train Slows…_**

"…If you're happy and you know it clap your hands! If you're happy and you know it and you really want to show it, if you're happy and you know it clap your hands!"

"Melody, why do you always do this us, we'll be singing it in our sleep for the next month."

"It's my way of feeling like I'm in control. I sing the catchiest tune that I can think of until all those around me are singing it, mission accomplished."

"…Another custom that needs to be destroy eh?"

"Lils hon, this is the way things work."

"Does anyone else think that we have a lot of traditions that we could do without?

"Yeah, but do we want to do without them, that is the question."

"Nah, things would seem way too weird."

"Well, the train is slowing down so I need to go help the first years, you guys save a carriage, k."

"Okay Lils, see ya'll later."

As Lily exited the compartment she was humming a now all too familiar tune and clapping her hands.

"Hey Hagrid, its good to see you, how was your summer?"

"Not ba' Sirius, how was yours?"

"Aside from the fact that I had far two many _civil_ encounters with the Malfoys, it was wonderful, I spent most of the summer at James' house.

"Tha's good, the Potters are far bet'er people to be aroun'."

"I find myself agreeing wholeheartedly. I better get going so that the carriages don't leave without me, see ya later."

"Bye."

Does anyone else feel like its always raining when we get here?" Lily asked, pushing her wet hair out of her eyes as she climbed the castle steps in the pouring rain."

"You know something, I think you may have a point, d'ya think that they might be trying to drown us or something."

"Yeah, they probably to save the trouble of handing out food and detentions."

"You know what Shacklebolt? I do believe you have a severe case of paranoia." Sirius interrupted, coming up behind them.

"Yes, well, you have helped me a great deal in the development of my delightful personality."

"So don't be complaining about the monster you helped create." Lily added.

"Hey, don't blame me for that, I could become a very unpopular person around here."

"Well we all have to eventually face up to our choices, both the good and the bad."

"Yeah, yeah, shove of you dopes." Tempest growled, swiping at Sirius as he hurried to escape.

* * *

****

**Aijah I'm sorry I didn't mention you among the reviewers in the last chapter, I had already posted the next chapter before I checked the reviews. Thank you for the encouraging review that you gave, you are a great writer and I enjoy your stories. Thanks again.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as I rather enjoyed writing it. To anyone who really cares, I am going to try updating this story more often, atleast once every two weeks if not more often. My story may occasionally experience delays due to various responsibilities (And some not-so-responsible ones), such as family, school, and FBLA. Thanks for your patience with my procrastinating habits and for your patience with my attempt at fanfiction. Julie **


	4. Pointless Conversations

**Okay, this chapter is kinda pointles, I just needed to get Lily and James into a convo that wouldnt be overheard so this was what I came up with. Hopefully it doesn't do too much to derail the story line. **

**As you all very well know, I own none of the things you recognize, they are the products of that literary genious we all know and love: J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Chapter 4: _Pointless Conversations_

"Hey James, wait up!"

James turned to see Lily barreling through the crowd and swinging her book bag (James was particularly pleased when she "accidentally" hit Rodolphus Lestrange in the gut).

"Uh, can I help you?"

"I have no idea but I'm sure I'll find out."

"Okay, go on."

"Well, I'm feeling slightly opposed to having what I need to say heard by the general public, so if we could talk sometime when its good for you, we can avoid having peoples laundry aired in public so to speak."

"Um, okay, I'll talk to you tonight, meet me during dinner behind the fruit."

"Why there?"

"Because it's rather doubtful that we'll be overheard while everyone is gone to dinner and I don't really want to miss the largest meal of the day, thus the fruity location."

"Riiight, I'll meet you there, don't forget."

"Don't worry, I have the memory of an elephant."

"And an appetite to match it."

"Hey, watch yourself, you really don't have a lot of room to speak."

"No, not a lot, but more than you. See you at dinner." And with that she turned a corner and disappeared into the crowd.

"That has got to be one of the strangest conversations I've had in the last year or two. Lily Evans and I just talked to each other without her attempting to cause me some sort of bodily harm, that has got to be a miracle." James muttered, shaking his head and heading towards his next class.

Two hours later James wandered down to the kitchens for his scheduled chat with Lily. James walked casually into the kitchen, knowing that Lily had a reputation for being late for a good reason. Naturally he was very surprised to find Lily already waiting for him. _'Hmm... it must be important and I now have bragging rights as the only person to ever arrive somewhere after Lily Evans'._

"You needed to talk to me?"

"Uh huh, I have noticed a bit of something about two of our mutual friends and I figured that, since you seem to care a lot about the others then you would probably be glad to help, that and you'd probably love to horde it over their heads until the problem is resolved."

"Doth mine ears deceive me, is Lily Evans playing matchmaker?"

"Through no fault of my own I'll have you know."

"Ah, so you aren't just being a helpful, goodhearted friend after all, how did they get you to talk to me without trying to cause my insides to take up residence on my outside? Was it blackmail, or some other form of trickery?"

"All of the above if you must know."

"Really, what deep, dark secrets about our beloved prefect are being hidden from the Marauders?"

"None, at least not from all of the Marauders, one of them knows about it."

"Oh really, who would that be?"

"As though I'd be stupid enough to tell you. Do you truly believe that I hatched yesterday?"

"Why yes, straight from he egg of a basilisk, although you haven't managed to petrify anyone your glares certainly have something of a stony quality about them."

"Hardy, har, har, aren't you just a right bucket of laughs these days. Now can we get back to helping Remus and Lauren get together?"

"When did this conversation become about Remus?"

"Arrghh, why they had to choose you to help us is beyond me. I know, I know, we can't use Peter because he isn't the brutally confrontational sort, Sirius is a bloody idiot and has absolutely no tact whatsoever, naturally Remus couldn't give us advice about how to handle the situation seeing as it involves him but isn't there anyone else in the world?"

"Afraid not love, you seem to be stuck with me, its lucky for you too, as I happen to be a genius and as such, I am just the man for the job."

"You are bloody infuriating, you know that, right?"

"Oh, but bloody infuriating in a good sort of way eh?"

"I was under the impression that there was no such thing."

"Well, impressions were never really your strongpoint, where they?"

"No, not really, my first impression of you was favorable and look how that turned out."

"Are we maybe feeling a bit vindictive?"

"Can we just end this conversation? I've had more than my monthly quota of the bogus that spews from the mouth of James Potter."

"Sure Red, you need anything else?"

"Yes, don't call me Red."

"You didn't used to mind it."

"Yeah, well, you were the only one other than my dad to get away with that and you no longer have the immunity from punishment."

"Lily, are you going to hate me forever over that? I have apologized for it more times than I can count, can't you just give me a chance?"

"Apologizing doesn't fix everything, I'll give you a second chance when you prove to me that you really deserve one. Just get with me when you have a _reasonable_ idea for helping us get those two together." She sighed as she pushed the portrait open and started back towards the common room.

"How d'you think it went?"

"Knowing Lily, James is probably battered and bleeding and she's likely planning our demise for sending her to get his help."

"Yeah, that sounds about right."

The conversation between Jenna, Meara, and Melody was interrupted when the portrait hole swung open and teetered violently on its hinges.

"Wow Lily, was it all that bad?"

"Don't even talk to me or I may be inclined to hurt you." She growled and stomped toward the stairs, glowering at any who were foolish enough to be in her path.

Think we should maybe check on James?" Jenna asked over the irritable shrieks that were coming from the indignant portrait.

"Nah, he's right there."

"Well, he doesn't look much worse for the wear, amazing as it sounds, I don't think she hurt him."

"Not physically, but he looks worse than I did when my dog died."

"Your right, poor guy, he tries so hard but she just doesn't want to forgive him."

"Shows how much you know."

"Tempest, you have got to stop sneaking up on us like that, it's scary!"

"Yeah, so you've said, Lily does want to forgive him though."

"What are you talking about, she acts like he's the scum of the earth."

"That's because she's trying to convince herself that he is. She just wants him to prove that he's really sorry and that he wont hurt her again."

"Wow, did she tell you that?"

"Nah, I just spend my spare time analyzing and observing people."

"Who would have guessed? D'you suppose she likes him as in boyfriend material?"

"No, she just misses his company, apparently he understood her better than anyone else."

"You figured all this out through observation?"

"Nah, back in third year after she confronted him she broke down and spilled her heart out, hard to tell whether I should hate him for hurting Lily or like him for being there for her up to that point. Anyway, he just needs to show that he's changed and isn't just putting on an act to get in her good graces now that she's landed on Sirius Black's annual 'Snoggable Females of Hogwarts' list for the third year in a row."

"Wow, she made the list again, isn't that some sort of record or something?"

"Yeah, he told her that he just counts the votes, he doesn't make them, and that he thinks of her more like an exceptionally gorgeous sister than someone he would date."

"You know, I actually believe that, coming from the mouth of Sirius Black, the Marauders treat Lily like royalty, she's even given immunity from their pranks. She has no idea how good she has it."

"Well, I guess we'll just have to hope that James really wants her to forgive him because I get the feeling that until then we have a long year ahead of us."

* * *

**Okay, I know this** **wasn't the best chapter ever but _hopefully_ I can get past this foggy area I'm in, I have to link the chapters together but I have some later chapters that were really fun to write. Sorry for the delay on posting this chapter up, I would normally give you a wonderful excuse except I don't have one. However, due to some major frustration while doing my algebra I pumped out several chapters last night. I also have on in which Lily and James don't completely hate eachother (just mostly) and that one is kinda a transition chapter for them beginning to get along and I have already pre-written the chapter where they agree to a truce. Anyway hope you enjoy and this time I will try really hard to updat sooner. Also, if you hadn't noticed, I changed the name of the story, The Hogwarts Years was just for until I decided on a name. Julie**


End file.
